


Summoning Gone Wrong(Right)

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Hidashi - Fandom
Genre: Demonic summoning, Graphic Sex, M/M, Not Related, Oral, Sex, Smut, demon, featuring a lovely bunching bunch of coconuts, fred is an ass, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, it had just been a dare from Fred after Tadashi said there were no such things as actual, working summoning spells, demons, devils, or anything of that sort. It had been something Tadashi had rolled his eyes at, snorting as he headed home with the book about summoning in his backpack. If it weren't for the fact how hocus pocus this all was, Tadashi would have read through the book, would have read what the runes were and meant, what each of the different summoning circles would bring, but he didn't care, he just wanted to prove that this was a scam and hoax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome into my first smut piece for Hidashi! I've done many for Kevedd, Hijack, and so many more it's not worth listing. I question how this idea came to mind but it became full blown and something that needed to be written. Even if just for my perverted sake.

Seriously, it had just been a dare from Fred after Tadashi said there were no such things as actual, working summoning spells, demons, devils, or anything of that sort. It had been something Tadashi had rolled his eyes at, snorting as he headed home with the book about summoning in his backpack. It had been nothing he thought of when he had dinner with his aunt, enjoying the home-cooked meal and kissing her forehead lovingly before he went upstairs to do homework and get some sleep, excited for his one day to sleep in with no classes the next morning and evening.

 

If it wasn't for the fact the book was on top of his others when he opened his bag, he wouldn't have even remembered about the dare. Now there were a few things that could be said about and for Tadashi. He was a kind hearted man, one who would help anyone who asked for it and without hesitation. He was honest, trustworthy and unless with good reason like saving his own skin from trouble or the wrath of his aunt, he didn't lie, not even for shits and giggles. Lastly, he didn't break promises or back down from a dare. Tadashi was competitive, he didn't take being called chicken well for not doing something, and admittingly, he enjoyed proving people wrong when he got the chance.

 

The first chapter was simply instructions of how to draw the circle, the runes needed for the general summoning, that there would need to be a few drops of blood, his blood to seal the contract, blah blah blah. If it weren't for the fact how hocus pocus this all was, Tadashi would have read through the book, would have read what the runes were and meant, what each of the different summoning circles would bring, but he didn't care, he just wanted to prove that this was a scam and hoax.

 

He used chalk to make the circle and write the runes in the diagram on the pages, tip of his tongue out the corner of his mouth as he worked to make them the same as shown. If he was gonna do this, he would do it right at least. The instructions said blood, but didn't say where from the body, and knowing how sensitive and many nerve endings were in the stereotypical slicing of the palm, he used a needle to prick a small hole into his index finger, squeezing a few drops of blood in the center of the circle, followed by sterilizing and a bandage. Never risk an infection, kids, even for demonic summoning rituals.

 

Now for the final bit. In all the movies, they had to chant some mystical sounding spell in Latin or a made up 'demon' language. No, not here. He just had to hum a tune, any tune would work, it was the vibrations of the voice box and sound that would finish the ritual.

 

He started to hum 'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts'.

 

Before he could even get to one of his favorite lines of 'Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!' when light flickered along the circle, an electric current that was growing, gaining in power and amp before it caught on fire. The flames rose high as storm clouds swirled along his attic bedrooms rafters, thunder roaring through and lightening striking, turning the rather item or two it stuck into nothing more than ashes. The house trembled and shook until Tadashi fell back against the far wall, scrambling to get out of the way of his falling lamp, covering his head. The flames were dancing in the circle now with the lightening directed inside, striking each rune. Tadashi swore the thunder was mimicking the coconut song.

 

As if nothing had happened, everything vanished. The storm clouds slipped out the open window into the wind and sky along with the deadly, powerful forces it brought with, the fire was gone, not even leaving a mark on his floorboards. It was as if nothing happened but a freak accident of nature.

 

It would same that way if not for the lithe figure that lounged about in the center of the chalk summoning circle. Messy black hair, red eyes promising of wonderful, horrible things, a spaded tail flicked and whipped, sliding the point over the thigh high, sharp high heel boots, over the long patch of exposed skin and teasing the frayed edges of the dangerously short daisy duke shorts. With the button and zipper open, Tadashi could see the lines of his pelvis.

 

"You're the one who summoned me huh? I've had worse masters."  
  
The voice was young sounding, yet it held the dripping sounds of seduction, or what Tadashi assumed was such with the way the. . . the demon(and Tadashi hated into admitting it was such a thing)was staring him down, licking his lower lip slowly with the tip of a tongue stud sparkling in the rooms dim light. It was as the demon was crawling towards him on hands and knees that sense came to his mind that this was a damn demon and he more than likely just sold his soul on some demonic fucking black market or his first born, or his kidneys, something along those lines of things he never wanted to consider before. He was about to scramble back, away when a finger crooked at the collar of his shirt, jerking him back with more strength and force then Tadashi could ever muster up.

 

"Oh no, master. You running already without even hearing the contract?" The pipsqueak demon questioned, a pout slipping onto his lips, slipping onto Tadashi's lap, knees straddling his hips, hands trapping him at each side of his head.

 

"Look, I didn't mean to do this okay? I don't want to have a contract or anything or give up my immortal soul or whatever, okay?!"

 

Tadashi's voice raised in pitch the closer the demon got, a nose followed by lips brushed along his jawbone, lowering to his pulse point with heated breath. Tilting his head back in an attempt to pull himself away, he struggled the best he could, still not sure what was going on and the blood in his body was in the upper head for the moment. Getting no positive response, the demon pulled back, huffing with annoyance, leveling him with a look.   
  
"I won't take nor do I want your damn soul, keep it. I want whats inside you, master."  
". . . .Kidneys?"

 

The demon did a double take of this, a look of disbelief. Shit, he was starting to realize Tadashi really didn't know what he had signed himself up for on accident. Blowing his hair from his face, Tadashi was stared down. "What? No, you idiot. No, I want your lust damnit. Seriously? What do you think I am? Some common demon bitch? Well? Answer me already." He jabbed a bony finger at Tadashi's chest, demanding an answer.

 

"I don't know! This was suppose to be a hoax and joke!" This wasn't suppose to work was implied.

 

"You're an imbecile, aren't you?" Tadashi was asked before hands tangled into his hair, tugging his forward as a tongue slipped up and over his Adams apple greedily. "I'm an incubus, I feed off your lust, so give it to me already. Feed me." He murmured, scraping sharp teeth, fingers working to push up the cardigan and shirt he wore, inching to the buttons of the tight jeans.

 

The footsteps rushing up the stairs were heard first before the voice calling out to Tadashi. "Tadashi?! Tadashi, are you alright?!" Cass questioned with worry in her voice, looking around for any signs of damage to her nephew then at the attic room. Everything seemed fine and normal. "There was a small earthquake, are you okay? Oh man, that scared Mochi and I to death about!" She laughed softly, hand on her chest as if to calm her racing heart beat. Tadashi schooled his expression as he moved to his hand, grasping her her shoulders before tugging her to a hug.

 

"No no, I'm okay, are you?" He asked, Cass nodding as she hugged the far too tall in her eyes nephew tightly.   
  
"We should check the neighbors and neighborhood to see if everything is okay."  
"You go on without me, get a head start, I'm going to check the house over. I'll be there soon."

 

It didn't take much more to convince and persuade his aunt into going, a flashlight in her hands just in case any neighbors had it worse and power cut. Mochi was tossed out, door shut and locked after. Tadashi removed his hand, hand running through his hair in relief, glancing to where he had pushed the demon and shut the bamboo screen closed. Time to take the situation in. There was a demon- a incubus at that in his room, he had just summoned a creature of most likely fucking Satan, his aunt had no idea, and he didn't even have the excuse of class tomorrow to try and avoid the cretin to think over in his lab alone. What fucking else could go wrong?! A lot apparently as Tadashi pushed the screen back, faced now with said demon laying across his bed, the boots off, daisy dukes just barely covering a place that Tadashi didn't even want to venture too right now, if not ever, and was that glitter? Where did he even get glitter? Did he pull a vial out of his ass or something when Tadashi wasn't looking? Actually, that sounded reasonable.

 

"Ready to fuck me yet?"  
"No."

"Why not?"  
"Get off my bed."

"No, ravish me."

"You're infecting my bed with glitter." The herpes of arts and crafts.

 

The demon dramatically rolled red eyes before slipping off the bed, the daisy dukes threatening to fall off any second with every swing of those sharp hipbones. Tadashi found himself pressed against the wall again, a corner this time as he the demon slipped hands low. Somehow Tadashi had a feeling he wouldn't be lucky to have Cass barge into his room to rescue her rather pristine nephew.

 

The button was flicked open, zipper slowly tugged to the last tooth. The only joy Tadashi got was that even for the demon, the tight skinny jeans had to be shimmied down enough to even reach his briefs, the only things that would fit under the tight bundle of denim. Tadashi couldn't stop his breath from escaping him as as warm mouth covered the bulge in his underwear, the tip of a hot tongue sliding over, wetting the fabric only for cool air to be blown over top. His body reacted quickly, twitching to life. Teeth gripped with far too much experience, tugging the briefs down, until the half hard cock was released. A hand wrapped around the base, slowly running a sharp nail carefully along the underside, tracing over a major vein to the edge of the head, pulling a sharp suck of breath into Tadashi's lips.

 

His head cracked back against the wall when the same path was followed by the tongue from before, the round, heated metal of the piercing adding an unfamiliar pressure that wasn't known by Tadashi ever before. Opening one eye gave Tadashi the view of hazed over eyes looking at him through thick lashes, drunk off the lust, off the power he got from being in control. Pink lips wrapped around him, sucking and swallowing every inch of the hard flesh into his mouth, lips curling to protect from pointed teeth the further down, until the head of his cock pressed to the back of the demons throat. One swallow, two, a third and Tadashi couldn't hold back his broken, needy groan for something besides the tortuous pleasure squeezing around him.

 

The demons hair was surprisingly soft, Tadashi noted somewhere in the fog of his brain with the last drop of blood that hadn't gone straight to his dick. He tugged lightly, trying to get the demon to move, do something, not just keep swallowing down over and over. As good as it was, it wasn't enough and he needed more. He watched the string of saliva that connected the tip of the demons tongue to the slit of his cock after dipping into it on his way back up and off. Those drunk eyes flickered with promise as he lowered, focusing on the heavy sac under and getting a hearty groan. Moving along, that talented mouth sucked at the sensitive, taunt skin right under and behind his sac, a finger sliding along Tadashi's inner thigh until tracing around the puckered hole. A sharp pull of messy hair got the demon away and looking back to Tadashi. Like hell that was happening, Tadashi would be hard pressed and hard to convince of that!

 

The message rang clear for now, tongue and piercing returning to lavishing the purple head of his dick, giving a shameless slurp of the spilling precum. Tadashi was trembling at this point, thighs straining in the tight jeans, short, trimmed nails pressing to flawless skin and leaving angry crescent shaped mark that healed over instantly. It didn't take more then another moment before Tadashi was biting his inner cheek hard enough to silence himself that he tasted a ting of blood as he shot thick ribbons of cum into the eager mouth of the incubus.

 

His vision was fuzzy now, face flushed hard and heart in his ribcage from the intensity. He was vaguely aware of being carefully tucked back into his jeans, shimmied up to his hips and moved from the corner to the edge of his mattress like a rag-doll.   
  
"Well, the neighbors now think we are crazy, but seems everything is okay." Cass called out as she made way up the stairs, opening the slightly ajar door, having thought Tadashi closed it early but maybe she was mistake. Peeking into the room, she saw Tadashi passed right out in his clothes on his bed. 


	2. Not Quite A Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, it had just been a dare from Fred after Tadashi said there were no such things as actual, working summoning spells, demons, devils, or anything of that sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self; move the bedroom door from where the fucking stairs are when remembering the house layout to somewhere else to not be a fucking loser.

There was a pounding in Tadashi's head as he woke up, groaning and rolling along the bottom of his bed slightly to try and muffle the sounds of his alarm clock screaming that it was time to seize the day, to embrace the morning air and light, to make it his own and go forth into the world. All that bullshit. It took some manuvering but finally, Tadashi turned the alarm off, laying back down to stare at the ceiling beams, thoughts running. What happened last night? Was it just some weird dream? When was the last time he even had a wet dream? Not since puberty he was sure, but it had been so vivid, like he could smell the smoke of the fire from the summoning, feel the hair between his fingers and that mouth. . . Tadashi could feel the shock of heat in his belly that had been lingering since he woke up. He needed to stop thinking, to shower in cold water, not wanting to deal with the memories of the dream that early in the morning or the hard on he had. Besides, he had a meeting with his professor about finals to get to.

 

A talk about his future, goals and finals was always something that got his mind from the gutter.

 

Slipping into the bathroom, he stripped, pausing to inspect his boxers to see what kind of soaking and scrubbing they would need after the dream, only to find a small stain which he assumed was precum. Did he actually orgasm or was that just in the dream? That would explain why he was hard when he woke up, but that was still something odd. No time though, at least he was grateful that he didn't have to do more then toss the boxers into the wash with the rest of his laundry and not scrub the stain out. The shower was cold, giving goosebumps across his skin and a shiver down his spine. He had hoped the shock of the cold water would calm down his stiffy but it was of no use when his mind played the dream over, red eyes glancing up through thick lashes as a tongue ran over the head of his cock slowly, taunting him to demand more.

 

Fuck, this was not how he wanted to spend his morning shower, but there was no stopping it as his turned the water to warm, hand wrapping around his erection, swiping his thumb across the slit, adding pressure before working fast, short strokes along the length. The tile was cool against his forehead and forearm as he leaned against it, feet spreading a little more for better leverage. Another flash of the dream, a tongue swiping over pink lips that curled up into a grin, a whipping action of a spade tail. All that was missing was some tiny bat wings or something to fit the demon slash devil stereotype humans had. Even without it, it was one hell of a memory to have. His thoughts were enough to get him to orgasm, biting the inside of his cheek to keep down his groan, not that Cass would have heard it anyways, but it made him feel better to be quiet, to not feel so dirty minded.

 

Tadashi watched how the cum went down the drain with the water, feeling a bit light headed but able to think clearly. There were no classes for him today, schedule clear other then the meeting with Callaghan, but he needed something to do, occupy his mind and get him from the house. The lab was the best bet, maybe run into Honey and get a coffee, let her bubbly chatter distract him. With his plan for the day decided on, he washed quickly, curious for a split moment if he could get away with wearing his tight, red jeans again, but thought better about it. Last time he wore the same pants three days in a row, Wasabi nearly had a heart attack and lectured him for a good forty minutes.

 

Not worth it.

 

Clean pants, a decently clean shirt that Wasabi hasn't seen him in for at least a week, hide it under a cardigan and his sports jacket, a kiss to Cass' cheek as he swiped a muffin from the cafe, and Tadashi was ready to meet with his professor.

 

The meeting with Callaghan was going well, the talk about finals was pleasant and at the same time, terrifying as the man gave examples of what the final would be like this year as the bar of expectation was risen once again. At the top of his classes, Tadashi was expected to rise above and beyond, to show that he was worthy of becoming their top example of what came from the university. It was. . . a lot of pressure and Tadashi was nervous about it as he left the office of his professor to head to the lab and get to work. He watched as Fred was pushed away from Wasabi's latest project followed by Gogo's then Honey though she pushed gently and with an apology. Finally, those eyes landed on Tadashi and his grin became into the mouth of a ravenous shark at prey.

 

"So, you try out the summoning?! Come on, spill the beans already, I gotta know!" Fred encouraged and whined out, tugging at the old man cardigan and Tadashi rolled his eyes, dumping his back of books he would need as he worked, references and the such in the ancient pages compared to the fast paced internet and holographic devices. He had a love of paper under his fingers, printed words that were a stable of their history in the world.

 

"Yeah, I tried okay? It didn't work, so you lost the dare. Now please, Fred, let me work okay? I hear that there are cheerleaders out by the mathematics department from the local high school." Tadashi suggested and Fred only snorted, moving to flop himself in his chair, taking one of the stacked comics to reread. Cheerleaders were so last season for him. As requested, he would let him have his peace and quiet for the time being under Fred figured out something else to question about.

 

Things moved about quickly, his research and work keeping his mind busy and away from the thoughts about what his dreams had contained. He didn't want to remember what happened in said dreams right now, if he couldn't, he would prefer to not pull them into his mind ever again. It was. . . a little more erotic then he was use to when it came to both his actual sex life and his own wet dreams.

 

Tadashi was a simple man for the most part.

 

When the day sky turned pink(fuchsia his inner gay scream!) with golden outlined clouds hanging low. A parting wave and exchanged goodbyes for the evening, Tadashi made his promises of lunch tomorrow after classes before heading home, more than ready to get to his bed and nap the evening away. Even better, some home cooking from his aunt. The cafe was closed, a note on the counter for Tadashi that explained in the elegant yet chicken scratch writing of Cass that she had bookclub and drinks tonight, there were porkchops in the fridge, just pop them in the oven and they would be as delicious as when she made them. Alone with his thoughts? Not exactly what Tadashi was hoping for but nothing to do about it. He considered calling Gogo or Wasabi for something to do but if he were to just out of the blue ask for something to do, they would question what he was avoiding. Not what he wanted, to explain he didn't want to think about the wet dream about some demon sucking him off.

 

His room was silent as he got up the stairs, tossing his bag into the office chair at his impressive set up of a work space. He had the rather impressively large attic sectioned into two parts. His work space that took up half the open room then his bed and dressers sectioned and separated with screens including a lockable door for those times that aunt Cass would walk in without a care and quite often when he was half naked. Cue awkwardness and silence a pin dropping could be heard. Jacket joined the bag on top the chair, hat hung on the hook before he opened the screen door, prepared for rest then some dinner. Cass would be home late, usually was with bookclub, the only time during the month she let loose with friends and enjoyed herself.

 

He expected the warm, made up bed, welcoming him with cozy pillows, weak sunlight trying to glare on his bed. Oh no, instead there was the figure of the fucking wild haired demon laying across his bed, belly down, reading through some comic books he had on his dresser. In this angle, he could see the devil wings tattooed on his shoulder blades, small, nearly completely hidden horns in the thick mess of hair. Those shorts did nothing to cover the nearly bubble like butt. Pointed ears twitched and the demon turned, looking over a shoulder at him before grinning.

 

"Welcome home master." Was purred out, a tongue that gleamed with a piercing licked pink lips.

 

What happened to this being a dream? To being a fucked up wet dream? Had he passed out on the tram? Exhausted to the point that his mind had continued the dream and he would wake up with a tram full of people staring at the man that came in his pants and most likely moaned like a horny sex depraved idiot?

 

"Oh come on, master, you can't seriously still be in this stupor. Are all humans this slow?"

 

Now Tadashi took offense to this, more so when the demon crawled to him, the daisy dukes even lower on those sharp hips, showing the deep V of the pelvis bone, just barely showing the short, yet soft seeming happy train. Red eyes tried to hypnotis Tadashi into giving into whatever fucked up shit that was being encouraged and Tadashi was still convinced the fucking demon was after his immortal soul or at least his gallbladder, liver too.

 

Tadashi smooshed his palm into the incubus' face, instantly ruining any sex appeal he tried to give off. "Oh hell no! No no no no no!"

 

"What's the problem? You enjoyed it when I sucked your cock." His words muffled past the face pushing. Tadashi's face pinked brightly at this and worked for a good moment at clearing his throat. So. . . it really hadn't been a dream and it was why his underwear hadn't been soiled in cum. The incubus rolled his eyes, pulling from the hand putting distance between him and his new master. "You realize you can't get rid of me right? So may as well accept it."

 

Good point, but was there really not a way he couldn't banish the demon or something? Maybe but that would take time to figure out and right now there was the ever looming threat of his dick being subjected to another oral session and he wasn't at all prepared to give in. He had to find a way around this all, to set up a set of rules.

 

Rules. That was it, rules!

 

"There are gonna be ground rules if you're going to be here then. No if's, and's, or but's." Tadashi actively ignored the grin of the demonic creature of hell when he turned to show off his assets. "Rule number one. You can not under any circumstance just . . . tackle me again. Number two-"

 

"Seriously? Do you have no sense of fun?"

"Two, there. . . there will be none of that stuff when my aunt is around and she can NOT ever see you! Three, you have to wear clothes, I don't want to see you like this again. Four. . ." Shit, he hadn't thought past three. He thought for a minute before something came to mind.

 

"Four, you need a name so what's your name."

"My name is whatever you call me, so get undressed already as you think of one."

"Name. Now."

 

The incubus pouted, crossing his arms and looking away with puffed up cheeks. It quickly became a round of stubbornness.

 

"So whats your name?"

"Don't have one."

"Then pick one."

"You name me."

"No."

"Why?"

"That would mean I want you around."

 

How rude.

 

"Don't be that wayyyyy. . . . Hiro."

"What?"

"Hiro. My name will be Hiro."

"Why Hiro?"

 

Newly named Hiro smirked, crawling to Tadashi, gripping the front of his shirt, leaning in to run the tip of his tongue along the shell of Tadashi's ear before whispering. "It's like hero. Cuz baby, Imma be the hero for your forgotten sex drive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stepped on my kitten's empty cat food can and bruised my foot where I stepped. But on the plus side, I got awesome grades so far in my college classes! Now to actually write that essay due Friday. 
> 
> Fuck that shit.
> 
> Also what is proof reading anything? I'm to lazy for that.


End file.
